dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Joan Rogers * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sir Falcon Farnsworth Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler2_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker2_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle2 = 711: "The Escape Racket of Drippy Drew" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Clark Williams | Inker11_1 = Clark Williams | StoryTitle11 = Eagle Evans: "It Started In a Chinese Laundry" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Eagle Evans Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler12_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker12_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle12 = Chic Carter: "Death Walks In Littletown" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sgt. Monahan Antagonists: * The Hangman Other Characters: * Judge Henry Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Jack Cole | Penciler13_1 = Jack Cole | Inker13_1 = Jack Cole | StoryTitle13 = Plastic Man: "The United Crooks of America" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Murphy Antagonists: * United Crooks of America ** Slug ** Slim ** Ape Ellson ** Trigger Jones Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Al Bryant | Inker14_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle14 = Steele Kerrigan: "The Plot of Big Dorf Snyder" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Steele Kerrigan Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler16_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker16_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle16 = The Mouthpiece: "The Kiel Brothers" | Synopsis16 = In a back room of the very noisy El Bamba nightclub, the club's two gangster owners shoot a detective to death, with the wild nightclub music covering the noise. Trigger and Hymie Keel then stuff the body into a burlap sack and escape in a big black sedan, then skid past a police station, where they throw the body out and drive away. The body is Detective Riordan, and a note warns D.A. Bill Perkins, by name, to lay off. Perkins is sure, but can't prove, that it's Trigger and Hymie Keel, and that they've got possession of the secret plans for an advanced bombsight. Bill Perkins walks out of the police station and into a dark alley, dons a domino mask, and becomes The Mouthpiece. He visits the El Bamba club, breaks in, puts a wire tap onto the Kiels' private phone line, hides, and waits. At 3:00 am, the phone rings. It's the buyer for the stolen plans and he's ready to pay. They name a meeting place ("in the harbor, by the third channel buoy"), and immediately leave, as does the eavesdropping Mouthpiece. He races to the waterfront, where he's got a private speedboat stashed. Thick fog covers the area. Mouthpiece reaches the 3rd buoy, abandons his speedboat, and hides, as two small boats approach from different directions. Quite by accident, Mouthpiece finds a watertight metal box chained to the bottom of the buoy, and deduces that it must contain the stolen plans. There's a fight, at the end of which Hymie Kiel is handcuffed to the buoy, Trigger Kiel is shot dead by the foreign agent, and the agent has gotten away. Mouthpiece commandeers Kiel's boat and drags him, and the recovered strongbox, back to the docks, and turns them both over to a patrolling cop, with instructions to take them to D.A. Bill Perkins in the morning. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Hymie Kiel * Trigger Kiel * foreign agent Other Characters: * Detective Riordan * waterfront patrol cop Locations: * El Bamba nightclub * waterfront Items: * secret plans Vehicles: * Perkins' private speedboat * two more speedboats | Penciler24_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker24_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle24 = Phantom Lady: "Murder At the Anglican Embassy" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Noel Other Characters: * Sir Edward Hendville Locations: * ** ** Washington Zoo Items: * | Writer25_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler25_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker25_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle25 = Human Bomb: "The Phony Human Bomb" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jean Adams Antagonists: * Imposter Human Bomb Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines, Inc. * Firebrand: Some time early in his career, Slugger's last name changes from "Shea" to "Dunn". In this issue's story, Slugger's last name is not used at all. * Plastic Man: "The United Crooks of America" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of Police Comics were: ** Burp the Twerp: "The World's Strongest Man", by Jack Cole ** Dewey Drip: "War Game", art by John Devlin ** Dick Mace: "Wings Over the Moon" (text story), by Robert Hyatt ** Super Snooper, by Gill Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Police Comics #7, Feb 1942 }}